Field of the Invention
Example aspects described herein relate generally to acoustic analysis, and more particularly to systems, methods and computer products for predicting acoustic attributes.
Description of Related Art
While music is composed of objective properties (e.g., tempo, onsets, durations, pitches, instruments), its audio recording carries inherent information that induces emotional responses from humans, which are typically problematic to quantify. Subjective and lacking a base unit, like “seconds” for duration, or “hertz” for pitch, these responses may nevertheless be fairly consistent across the spectrum of listeners, and therefore can be considered intrinsic song attributes. Subjective attributes include for instance the measure of intensity or energy of a song, the valence or musical positiveness conveyed by the song, and the suitability of a song for a particular activity (e.g., dancing).
Other song attributes, however, are reasonably objective but hardly detectable from the structure of the music, its score representation or its transcription. These include, for example, whether a song: was recorded live; was exclusively recorded with acoustic instruments; is exclusively instrumental; and the vocals are spoken words.
One technical challenge involving audio processing systems relates to modeling and prediction of acoustic attributes from an audio signal.